The present invention relates to faucets and, more particularly, to a faucet cleaner.
Mold grows on faucet spouts. Because the mold resides on the faucet strainer and inside the tip of every faucet, it is not readily possible to eliminate this growth without delivering a cleaning solution up and into the faucet.
Presently, there are no other devices designed to deliver a cleaning solution to eliminate the mold growth inside the tip of a faucet. Presently, a person would have to place caustic cleaning solutions on sponges or rags and attempt to force liquid up into a faucet.
As can be seen, there is a need for devices designed to deliver a cleaning solution to eliminate the mold growth inside the tip of a faucet.